CHARA: End of the world
by Mcanario
Summary: Tres años después del combate final, C.H.A.R.A resurge y comienza un ataque hacia nuestros protagonistas. Ellos tendrán que salvar el mundo en una aventura llena de amor, suspense, emociones, dolor, felicidad, con ayuda de unos nuevos aliados... [Amourshipping]
1. Polvo de esperanzas

-Maldita sea...- Dice mientras intenta divisar alguna señal de luz artificial, mientras trota hacia donde miran sus ojos- Esto parece no tener salida, ¿Eh?... -Un Lycanroc diurno saca una sonrisa a ese sujeto, después, empieza a morder su capa de color azul oscuro, casi quitando la capucha del mismo color que lleva junto al complemento anteriormente mencionado.- ¡Ayy bruto! Ten mas cuidado, venga, vamos...-

Este pokemon y este sujeto continúan su trote, hasta encontrar un poco de luz. Al dirigirse hacia allá, llegan a un borde de un acantilado, pero a su vez se ve al fondo una torre de un color plateado, que junto a la tormenta de nieve quedaban unas vistas hermosas...

-¡Perfecto! Por fin una señal humana, y esta es la que buscaba... -Dice mientras aprieta su puño derecho- Es hora de...-

De repente Lycanroc se alerta, y un Vulpix de un color negro salta directo hacia el chico, este con sus reflejos logra esquivarlo mientras rueda por el suelo.

-Lycanroc, ¡Vozarrón! -Dicho pokemon ejecuta ese ataque, dejando indefenso en el aire al contrincante, y con un severo daño- Ahora es la mía.

El chico pega un salto en el aire, cuando esa luz que antes emanaba de él se convierte en un arco de madera, con filos de un color azul claro, rápidamente apunta al pokemon, mientras una flecha de luz blanca como la nieve aparece en su mano, posicionado para el disparo. Destensa el arco. Golpe directo. El enemigo cae abatido en el suelo, al borde de caer en el abismo... El encapuchado cae al suelo, y se acerca al cadáver, da un suspiro, y lo tira por el abismo...

-Estaba demasiado infectado como para poder comerlo... Te quedastes sin Vulpix al fuego jeje... bueno... -Mira a la torre plateada, y después mira a su pokemon, dando los dos una sonrisa...- Torre Luminalia, Ciudad Luminalia, amigos mios... Voy con vosotros, esperadme, que volveré...-

...

...

...

-A-ayy... M-me gustas tanto Ash, te amo... -Dice cierta chica de pelos dorados, mientras se separa de los labios de cierto azabache.-

-Y-yo si que te amo Serena. -Contesta mientras la besa, pero de mientras, sus manos van a cierta zona de la chica, y empieza a rozarle suavemente-

-A-ayyyy, ¡A-aquí no tonto!-

-L-lo siento, no me di...-

-Tu calla y besame de nuevo principito-

-Como desees princesita -Le responde mientras vuelve a juntas sus labios con las de ella, mientras está sentado encima de la chica-

Mientras una Altaria desciende del cielo, y de ella bajan dos personas, que se aproximan a la parejita, sentados bajo un árbol.

-¡A-ayyyy! -Dice otra chica, de mucha menos edad, mientras se tapa con la cara-

-Que asco, ¡Ey, tortolos! Que sonrojáis a la pobrecita.-

-¿Eh? -Dice Ash extrañado, y al mirar a su espalda se encuentra a cierto chico- ¡Hombre Deuce! ¿Qué tal?

-Pues nada, aquí con la chica, ya la traje...-

-¡Quiero verla! -Dice Serena mientras tira a Ash al suelo y se levanta, observando a una chica bajita, de ojos marrones oscuro y el pelo del mismo color, además, estaba recogido en una coleta. Ella estaba muy roja por lo sucedido anteriormente.- Así que eres tu eh... -Le habla con una mirada pícara- Bueno, mejor me dejo de tonterías, ¿Cómo te llamas cielo?

-M-me llamo **Imyra** , y-y tu eres...-

-Serena, me llamo Serena, estoy encantadísima de conocerte, vamos a ser tan buenas amigas -Le contesta mientras abraza a la pelimarrón- Ven, vamos a tu nuevo hogar.

-Oye, una cosita, ¿D-donde está Deemon...? -Pregunta la chica-

Aquella pregunta derrumbó a todos... Y Ash miró a Deuce, quien dio un suspiro, pero decidió hablar...

-Deemon... No está aquí, sino allí.. -Dice apuntando con el dedo al cielo, impactando a la muchacha...-

-... ¿Q-que...? N-no puede ser... ¿P-porque...?-

Serena se acerca y abraza a la chica, que empieza a llorar... Deuce decide continuar...

-¿Sabes? Él fue un luchador... Y murió luchando... Una infección que tenía, que se guardó en secreto solo para luchar, salvar a una amiga suya, a Serena y a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a ti... Al final tuve que... Matarle... Créeme, no quería, pero... Aun así, antes de irse... Me dijo que te trajese con nosotros, y que te salvásemos del infierno que hemos vivido tu y yo...-

Imyra sigue llorando, cada vez con mas fuerza, mientras Serena la sigue abrazando, y poco a poco se van moviendo a su hogar...

 ** _2 horas después_**

Los chicos se encuentran sentados en una mesa de un balcón, con vistas de toda Luminalia, estaban en la torre, mientras charlaban un rato, preocupados...

-¿Aún no ha parado? -Pregunta Deuce con un temblante serio-

-No... Estoy preocupado por ella, es que se va a quedar sin agua de tanto llorar... no se cuantas botellas de agua se habrá bebido ya... pero igual, nosotros estuvimos varios días mal... -Dice el azabache mirando a la habitación de la chica, con un silencio tenebre e incomodo...-

-¿Queréis que hable con ella? A lo mejor es lo que mas necesita...-

De repente se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta principal, mientras alguien gritaba pidiendo que le abriesen, parecía inquieto... Ash se levantó y abrió la puerta, estando Clemont del otro lado, que entró temblando a la casa, y puso su mano sobre una mesa azul, esta desplegó una especie de holograma azul, era un teclado... Llamó a Serena y a Deuce, que mientras venían, desplegaba en la pared próxima a él otro holograma, este enseñaba una vista aérea...

-¿Q-qué coj...? -Decía Ash impresionado-

-Es una unidad voladora, o mejor dicho, un ejercito masivo volador... Es de **C.H.A.R.A.** , y se acerca a nuestra posición, pretende conquistar la ciudad...

-¡Por fin! ¡Es hora de un poco de acción! -Contestaba Deuce con ganas de luchar, mientras salia de la casa situada en la punta de la Torre Luminalia-

-¿Vamos cari?-

-Si... Espero que Imyra esté bien mientras luchamos... Vamos-

-De acuerdo... ¡Imyra, nos vamos un momento, toma algo si lo necesitas, mej...! Venga, vamos... -Dice mientras mira a Serena con una cara un poco desanimada-

-Ay bobo... -Ella agarra la mano del azabache- Vamos.-

Novio y novia se direjen a un ascensor, ahí está Deuce esperándoles. Los dos entran y se cierra la puerta de la maquina, y esta, empieza a bajar.

-¿Alguna idea? -Habla Deuce rompiendo el hielo-

-T-tendremos que usarlos... ¿No? -Contesta cierta chica de pelos dorados-

-Cielo, ¿Has visto esa pedazo nube negra? ¡Y todos son enemigos! Nosotros tres contra un ejercito, lógico usaremos los **Skells**.

-Me da miedo usarlos... No quiero hacer algo mal-

-Serena... -Responde mientras pone la mano en su mejilla, acomodándose ella a su mano- Se que tienes un gran peso con tu Skell, pero se lo que es trabajar con presión, y lo conseguirás, si empezamos desde ya, de seguro tendrás tiempo para dar el disparo.-

-Pero si fallo...-

-¡No vas a fallar! Por favor Serena, no tengas ese miedo, lo vas a conseguir. Igualmente, tu no solo sirves para eso, es como decir que las chicas solo servís para tener hijos. Cariño, no solo tienes el hexacañón de partículas a tu disposición, sino también otras armitas, y se que las usaras, y bien-

-C-cie...-

De repente es interrumpida con un beso, en el que ella le abraza por el cuello mientras él tiene las manos en sus mejillas. Al separarse, se notan más relajados, pero con un ligero sonrojo. Después de esto, el ascensor se abre.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos o que? -Dice Deuce saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose al exterior-

-Vamos tonta. -Dice agarrando su mano-

-Vamos tonto. -Sale del ascensor llendo al exterior, junto a su amado-

Los dos salen de la torre, y ven a Deuce al frente toqueteando un mini-teclado holográfico en su brazo izquierdo.

-La masificación enemiga está a unos 15 kilometros aproximadamente. -Después de decir esto, pone dos de sus dedos en su oído, pero sin tocarlo, después los mueve hacia delante, haciendo aparecer un micrófono, justo después, aparecen unas gafas semitransparentes grises en su cara- Clemont, baja los Skells.-

-Oye Deuce... -Habla Ash al chico- ¿Cómo haremos?-

-Serena se mantendrá en la zona defensiva, cerca de aqui, alejada del enemigo. Yo me pondré en el sector medio pero también avanzaré al alto. Tú estarás en el alto, luchando directamente con el enemigo, yo te apoyaré principalmente a distancia así que la comunicación y sincronización será clave. Antes de todo esto, a una distancia de 8 kms del enemigo, Serena disparará su hexacañon intentando encajar en el epicentro del grupo hostil. Si el golpe sale perfecto, habremos destruido un 60% del ejercito de ese único disparo sin mucho problema.-

-¿Y los enemigos?-

-Te serán familiares. ¿Recuerdas el equipo Xenón? En la lejanía tenían fabricas para crear a sus robots, o mejor dicho, en la zona corrupta por C.H.A.R.A... Serán principalmente Pk. 0.5b, es decir, tenemos muchos enemigos de observación y exploración pero también... son distintos a la versión original, y preocupa que puedan infectar... -

-Después del **cataclismo del** **89** nos podemos esperar de todo...-

Después de esta conversación, tres maquinas gigantes con piernas y brazos caen del cielo, y se colocan arrodillados.

-Aquí están los Skells... Venga.-

Ash se acerca a una de las maquinas. Tiene un color principalmente plateado con partes azules. Parecía muy ligero a pesar de su tamaño y todo el tonelaje que debería de tener. El azabache ve un orificio que se abre entre las piernas de la maquina. Este da un salto entrando dentro. Después le siguen Deuce (Entrando a un robot de una apariencia un poco mas pesada, de un color negro con detalles grises. Además este robot se le podía ver claramente una especie de palo pegado en su hombro, y otro igual al otro hombro. Eran francotiradores) y Serena (Ella está con un Skell de apariencia muy pesada, con un gran tonelaje y espesor. Esta maquina tenía 6 cañones de un color negro y gris (Pero un poco claro por ser color reflectante, no se si me explico) de gran tamaño, todos colocándose en fila horizontal (Es decir, uno al lado del otro). Todos estaban conectados a un bloque de metal que a su vez estaba encajado en la espalda del Skell propiamente dicho).

-¿Qué tal vuestros Skells? -Pregunta Deuce-

-Todos los sistemas operativos, procedo al vuelo.-

La maquina de Ash empieza a emitir un brillo por su espalda procedente de unas "extremidades" que termina en circulo, de un color azul oscuro. El Skell empieza un vuelo completamente vertical. Después le siguen Serena y Deuce... C.H.A.R.A se acerca poco a poco... En muy poco tiempo el primer combate de ese año empezará...

 **Bueno bueno bueno, vaya lujo el escribir capítulos adelantados, porque hoy, un día después de terminar la segunda temporada ha sido escribir un poquito y ya he terminado el cap. Para ser un capitulo introductorio creo que es el mas largo que he hecho, y quería hacerlo mas largo pero.. mejor dejarlo así para poder decidir después mejor.**

 **Desde este capítulo ya estan activas las User Misions, por ahora tengo 3 creadas, y son bastante sencillitas. Espero que esta mecánica llegue a gustar la verdad.**

 **Ya habéis visto el primer elemento de CrossOver, los Skells. Son maquinas de guerra con un exoesqueleto basado en el cuerpo humano, y se podrían decir que sus armas son versiones "gigantes" de las armas que podría llevar una persona. En el siguiente capitulo veréis lo poderosas que son estas maquinas, especialmente por Serena, que hablaba de cierto disparo...**

 **Llega el momento de escribir combate y como siempre.. me cuesta, pero intentaré lo mejor y traerlo en 3 semanas como mucho. Junto con esta historia (El final de la trilogía) tengo otra, "Corazones de ceniza", una aventura tratada sobre la guerra, desde un punto mas interno, realista y sentimental, al contrario que aquí, que hay mucha fantasía y demás.**

 **Por último, os recomiendo muy fuertemente que veais las dos temporadas anteriores, la primera es mi primera historia, la segunda es... mi segunda historia xD, aunque eso si, bastante mejor escrita que la primera. Por fin he borrado el script y a listo estoy de seguir así.**

 **No se el número de capítulos que tendrá este fanfic, pero supongo que rondará los 10 mínimos, como en "Siempre te querré", pero bueno. Nuevos personajes, shippeos, sentimientos, momentos y mucho mucho más se acercarán a este nuevo proyecto. Perdón por tardar tanto con cada capítulo, entre examen y examen...**

 **Disfrutad, y hasta la próxima!!**


	2. Luz y oscuridad

\- Dan mucho miedo... No crees? -

\- Bastante... Pero hay que ir con todo, Ash. -

\- Lo se Deuce... Lo se... -

\- Tan solo no nos rindamos, hay que proteger la ciudad. -

Los tres Skells se acercaban a sus posiciones mientras C.H.A.R.A. se acercaba, comenzando una nueva etapa para nuestros protagonistas.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Luz y oscuridad**_

\- ¿Listos? - Preguntaba Deuce mientras daba los últimos ajustes. -

\- ¡E-espera! Este cañón es complicado, ¿sabes? - Decía Serena mientras se preparaba, nerviosa y con un poco de temblor. -

\- ¡Tranquila cielo! Corre que no esperan por nosotros, eh. - Se burlaba Ash entre una pequeña risa. -

\- ¡¿T-TE QUIERES CALLAR?! ESO NO AYUDA. -

\- Vale vale, como tu quieras tonti. -

\- Lo que tengo que aguantar... -

Unos pitidos empiezan a sonar en los Skells, y todos miran al gran cúmulo negro. Emitía unos pequeños rayos a su alrededor y empezaban a caer objetos de él.

\- Mierda. Están empezando a caer enemigos, hay que disparar, ¡YA! - Gritaba Deuce mientras apuntaba con las armas y disparaba a esos objetos, creando explosiones en ellos. -

\- ¡Voy! - Serena coloca su Skell, bajando un poco su espalda y apuntando con su gran arma al enemigo. - Creando trayectorias parabólicas. Cargando energía de protones. Estabilizando compensores. Creando super... -

\- Ash, ¿listo? - Pregunta Deuce al azabache. -

\- Voy acercándome al objetivo. -

\- Es hora Ash... Hay que usarlo. -

\- Por él... Vamos allá. - El Skell de Ash se acerca a los enemigos, bajando la altura de vuelo. Tiene a Doxic en su mano derecha y a **Toxoc** en su izquierda, los dos con un tamaño mayor de lo normal. - ¡Es hora de atacar con todo!. -

\- ¡Todo listo chicos! Esperando para el disparo, recalibrando posiciones en estado milimétrico, cuando queráis disparo. - Dice Serena con nervios. -

\- ¡Serena!... - Ella da un pequeño suspiro. - ¡Abre fuego! -

Serena presiona un botón, mientras empieza a emerger pequeños rayos alrededor de la maquina y de los cañones. Al transcurso de un tiempo, unos láseres de un tamaño mayor al del propio Skell se desplazan a grandisima velocidad hacía el enemigo. El gran cúmulo es atravesado, y segundos despues, da una gran explosión. A consecuencia de esto caen un grandisimo numero de enemigos, a la vez de que la gigante nave empieza a caerse hacia uno de los lados.

\- GOLPE DIRECTO REGISTRADO, ¡MUY BUENA SERENA! - Grita Clemont a través de su comunicador (Él está en la base, monitorizando todo). -

\- G-gracias. - Agradece mientras da un gran suspiro. -

\- Chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas pero tenemos a un puto ejercito dirigiéndose a la ciudad, ¡echadme un cable!. - Reprime Ash mientras empieza a luchar contra las maquinas. -

\- ¡Voy! - Comenta Deuce mientras empieza su apoyo a distancia. -

Entre gritos de desesperación, errores y aciertos, Serena baja de altitud de su Skell poco a poco, a la vez de que se acerca al punto medio de la trifulca. Los chicos no se dan cuenta de esto. Serena baja del Skell. Se adelanta unos pasos. Junta sus manos mientras mira directamente al ejercito. Mientras...

\- Mierda, ¿ves eso? Vamos a tener que adelantarnos. Corre. - Dice el sujeto mientras dos luces rojas y tenues brillan en la oscuridad que se oculta tras su capucha. - Lycanroc. - Para en seco - ¿Has visto eso?. - Lycanroc gira su cabeza, demostrando que no sabe de que habla. - Ahg olvídalo, tenemos que correr. Es hora de la acción. - Esa frase provoca una sonrisa en los dos, que corren hacía el campo de batalla. -

Volviendo a Serena...

\- Oye Chara... Se que esto de la guerra y tal está mal... No quiero seguir así... - Se escuchan gritos de fondo por el combate, junto a sonidos de choques de metales y explosiones. - Por favor... ¿No podemos simplemente hablarlo y ya...? - Solloza con lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras cierra los ojos y mira al suelo. -

Mientras esto ocurre, Ash se percata y da un grito desgarrador al ver lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Uno de los robots, pequeños y con una gran guadaña (Solo la hoja) como mano, esta a punto de atacar a Serena, sin ningún tipo de protección...

\- Lycanroc, ¡Triturar! -

El pokemon mencionado se abalanza sobre loa maquina justo antes del desastre, salvando a Serena. Mientras el enemigo está siendo despedazado, un chico con una capucha se acerca y se pone delante de Serena. Ash suspira, aún espectante por lo que está pasando. Deuce observa al chico en silencio.

\- ¿Q-quien er...? -

\- Entra al Skell. Entra ya. La cabrona de C.H.A.R.A no se pone con tonterías, no quiere paz, no quiere amor, no quiere nada. Solo quiere muerte. Solo quiere ser la única viva. Nos tiene miedo, no confiará. Ahora, ¡entra a ese Skell de una puñetera vez! - Dice el chico con rabia en sus palabras. -

\- V-vale... -

\- Acabemos con este infierno de una vez, ¿vale? Vamos a por un final feliz Serena. -

\- ¿Como sabes mi...? -

\- Serena, ¿estás bien?! - Grita el azabache, muy preocupado. -

\- S-si. -

\- Gracias a dios que ese chico ha venido... No se quien es pero le agradezco demasiado. Ahora entra al Skell, por favor... -

Serena se protege entrando en la maquina, mientras chico y Pokemon se juntan y miran el ejercito. Se miran a los ojos y sonrien, mientras un arco de madera aparece en su mano izquierda, pero este está completamente blanco. Apunta al conjunto con su arco mientras aparece una flecha de un color blanco. Unas partículas blancas se acercan al arco alrededor del chico.

\- ¿Listo...? - Lycanroc da un aullido, creando un aura naranja alrededor del encapuchado (Lo que ocurre cuando las stats de un pokemon aumentan). - Bien... - Da un suspiro. - Vamos allá. -

Unas líneas blancas aparecen, uniendo tanto a Pokemon como a entrenador (Similar a la megaevolucion.). Unas líneas similares aparecen en la piel del lobo, mientras sus ojos dan un ligero brillo blanco. La flecha es disparada, creando una gran explosión blanca. Corren hacia el ejercito, y empieza a atacarles usando el arco cual arma física. Lycanroc le apoya usando movimientos como Vozarrón o Avalancha. Entran en el centro de la masa enemiga, siendo atacados por todas las direcciones. Ellos logran esquivar y contraatacar con eficacia. Lycanroc usa Protección y el chico lo usa como plataforma para saltar. Tensa su arco apuntando a una parte del ejercito mas apartada. Al disparar crea una cantidad masiva de flechas que golpean a un gran porcentaje del conjunto enemigo, destruyéndolo. Los Skells tan solo miran perplejos.

\- Lycanroc... - El pokemon mira a su entrenador - Vamos a usar la artillería pesada, ¿vale? - El lobo asiente y da una sonrisa confiada. -

\- ¿Cómo cojones ha...? Es que. Ha destruido medio ejercito él solo con su Pokemon. ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso...? Esa manera de luchar... Me recuerda.. ¡E-eh! -

Toxoc se escapa de la mano del Skell, siendo atraído a algo. Cae en la mano derecha del chico, que está alzada apuntando al cielo. Al agarrarlo, una gran energía sale expulsada, la capucha y la capa se mueven, junto a algunos pedruscos del suelo. La espada se activa (Volviendo a su tamaño de siempre) y el chico corre hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡PARA! ¡TE VAS A MATAR, NO PUEDES USARLO! - Grita Ash desesperado

A pesar de la advertencia la espada sigue siendo usada, dando espadazos a una gran velocidad, mientras la electrocutación de Toxoc empieza a aparecer en su cuerpo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

El chico para en seco, agarrando con las dos manos la espada. El filo aumenta de tamaño considerablemente (5,6 veces mayor que su tamaño original, si). Logra hacer un corte que destruye una cantidad masiva de enemigos. Al terminar el filo vuelve a su tamaño normal, aportando una gran cantidad de electricidad. El encapuchado se ve inmune a ese daño.

\- N-no puede puto ser. Debería de estar muerto. ¡¿Cómo diablos sigue usando la espada de Deemon?! -

Por culpa de la energía la capucha se cae, poniendo el rostro al descubierto... El chico mira hacia atrás, acariciando su Pokemon. Serena y Ash se tapan la boca, mientras Deuce da una gran sonrisa.

\- Está... E-está... - Dice Serena entre lágrimas mientras la tropa enemiga empieza ha huir. -

\- Bienvenido a casa marico. - Habla Deuce con una sonrisa aún. -

\- Serás cabrón... Nos debes una explicacion, **Deemon**. - Cuenta Ash con lagrimas tambien. -

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No es una novedad ya esto de volver a la vida parece. - Comenta Deemon entre una pequeña risa. - ...Volvamos a casa, Lycanroc. - Se miran y sonríen mientras avanzan hacia los Skells.

...

...

...

\- Y... ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar? - Pregunta Deemon curioso. -

\- Mucho peor que nosotros créeme. - Sonríe Ash -

\- Aún te tengo que dar el coñazo, cabrón. - Dice Deuce mirando desafiante a Deemon. -

\- Que primero me vea ella y después me lo das guapetón. -

\- Hecho. -

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y se dirigen a la puerta principal. Deemon suspira y le da un ligero sonrojo.

\- Vamos allá. -

Abren la puerta, se encuentra a Clemont e Imyra comiendo en la cocina (La cocina está unida al salón, no hay nada que las separa.).

\- ¡Ya ha vuelto el retrasado! - Grita Deemon a pleno pulmón mientras Lycanroc entra en la casa y se acomoda al sillón. -

Imyra y Clemont miran sorprendidos, Imyra suelta la comida y se acerca lentamente a él.

\- ¡No te dijeron que reviví una primera vez? Pues ya ha habido una segunda. - Le dice con una sonrisa. -

\- N-no me dijeron... E-estas... -

\- Lo estoy, y lo estoy mas que nunca. ¿A que si pequeño? - Lycanroc da un leve aullido mientras Deemon ríe. -

\- E-eres un tonto... -

Deemon abraza y acurruca a Imyra, mientras esta empieza a llorar y abrazarle muy fuerte. Le acaricia el pelo mientras Ash va a por una botella de agua y Serena consuela a Clemont.

...

...

...

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a explicar de una vez? - Dice Ash sentado junto a Serena. - (Explico la situación, Ash y Serena estan sentados juntos en una mesa de la cocina, Deemon e Imyra juntos en el sofá, abrazándola él a ella por el cuello, y Lycanroc por encima de sus piernas. Deuce está apoyado en la pared. Clemont no está).

\- ¿Seguro? Es una historia larga. -

\- Veenga cuentanoos. - Insiste Imyra. -

\- Bueno pues... Todo se remonta ha hace un año. Yo desperté en un monte nevado, en ninguna parte. Me levanté y vi al mismísimo Arceus delante mía. Él me explicó lo que estaba pasando con C.H.A.R.A. . También me dijo lo de los Skells, y lo mas importante, que él me revivió para participar en esta guerra y terminarla. Para ello me dio lo que sería una nueva arma sagrada, mi arco. - Relata mientras hace aparecer su arco completamente blanco en su mano libre. - Un arma creada para destruir a C.H.A.R.A., mi nueva arma. Entonces pues una hora después conocí a Lycanroc y decidió acompañarme. Tardamos un puto año en encontrar un elemento humano, y menos mal que ha sido la torre Luminalia... Así que al final pues logramos bajar, y luchar a vuestro lado de nuevo. Y antes de que preguntes Serena, si, lo que decía iba en serio... He luchado con ella innumerables veces, ha infectado cientos y cientos de Pokémon... He matado muchos para tener alimento para sobrevivir... Pero mas que nada para que C.H.A.R.A no nos matase. En fin... -

\- Así que... ¿Un arma hecha a medida eh? Si es que eres un cacho afortunado. - Dice Ash sonriendo. -

\- Tres años me ha costado volver a empuñar mi espada, se siente muy bien el usarla de nuevo. -

\- Te la hemos estado cuidando bien para que no te nos enfadases. - Comenta Deuce. -

\- Muchas gracias ay. Espero que haya espacio para mi. -

\- Bueno... No quedan mas habitaciones, pero siempre puedes dormir en la de Imyra. - Responde Serena, sonrojandolos a los dos. -

\- ¿S-sabes? Adelante, me gusta la idea. - Asegura Deemon abrazando mas fuerte a la chica. -

\- ¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡D-DEEEMON! - Contesta Imyra muy sonrojada. -

\- Shhhh, calla calla, que hay que celebrar que he vuelto jiji. - Dice mientras agarra su nariz, sonrojandola aún mas. -

 **Así, una batalla termina, y una nueva etapa comienza, en la que la luz aparece destinada a destruir la oscuridad.**


	3. Brisas de plata y sal

\- C-COMO QUE DE COMPRAS?! -

\- Tienes que ponerte ropa nueva, ¡un año usando la misma! Y seguro que no te has bañado. -

\- ¡C-claro que me he bañado! -

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuando? -

\- ¡P-Pues todas las semanas! ¡Buscábamos riachuelos solo para eso! -

\- Espero que Imyra no se muera del olor en unos minutos. -

\- ¡C-CALLATE! -

 _ **Capítulo 3: Brisas de plata y sal**_

Deemon e Imyra están en su habitación, en la misma cama, completamente tapados menos la cabeza, mirando para el techo y muy sonrojados, sin mediar palabra. Deemon es el que se atreve ha hablar.

\- ¿Te.. molesto? - Pregunta sonrojado.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No, no no noo! Es tan solo que me da muchísima vergüenza tonto. - Responde muy nerviosa -

\- Bueno bueno eso espero - Da una pequeña risa - Es que con lo callada que estas boba, creía que molesto o yo que se. Te recordaba mucho mas parlanchina. -

\- N-no es fácil hablar tanto como antes por la vergüenza, ¿y mas difícil aún teniéndote en mi cama! - Grita sonrojada -

\- Uyy, teniendote en tu cama, ¿eh? - Le da unos golpecillos en el codo, sonrojandola mucho mas - Vaya pervertidilla. -

\- ¡C-CALLATE! -

\- Como quieras. - Se acerca y la abraza, recostandose en su regazo. -

\- ¿Q-qué haces? -

\- Callarme. -

\- N-no necesitas hacer eso para callarte. -

\- Pero es que, ¿no puedo? - Pregunta susurrando -

\- Ay claro que puedes bobo. - Le acaricia el pelo mientras da una pequeña sonrisa - Sigues siendo un mimoso después de todo eh... -

\- Yo... Bueno... Pues he sido alguien que ha tenido que aprender a tener sangre muy fría... He vivido el mismo infierno... - La abraza mas fuerte. - Pero estar contigo me hace ser como siempre me ha dictado mi corazón, un mimoso de los pesados. Muy pesados... - Termina de hablar y cierra los ojos lentamente mientras sonríe. -

\- Ay Deemon... - Susurra mientras le mira, y decide cerrar los ojos para caer al mundo de los sueños. -

* * *

 ** _POV Deemon_**

Poco a poco empecé ha abrir mis ojos... lo primero que vi fue unas mantas un poco revueltas. Al subir la mirada, la vi a ella. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, parecía muy cómoda. Me estaba abrazando ligeramente con los brazos. Al darme cuenta de la situación me di cuenta del calor de mis mejillas. Me quedé mirándola un rato, que se me pasó volando.

Decidí salir con mucho cuidado de la habitación, despertando a Lycanroc por el camino. Él me acompañó en silencio hasta salir y cerrar la puerta. Después dimos un suspiro y una sonrisa. Le señalé la habitación con la cabeza y asintió. Eso me alivió mucho, así que decidí ir al salón. Antes de llegar, mi compañero se paró, mirando al frente. Al verle así, me arrodillé a él y le acaricie el pelo y el cuerpo. Es normal que siga tenso, es su primera vez en un entorno humano. Se relajó y seguimos adelante. Lo primero que vi fue a Serena recogiendo la mesa. La saludé y me saludó. Le pedí que me ayudase con una cosa y ella aceptó.

* * *

 ** _POV Normal_**

Serena está fregando unos platos junto con ayuda de Deemon. Imyra entra en el salón.

\- B-Buenos días... - Dice Imyra bostezando, cayendo una lágrima por el fuerte bostezo -

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estás? - Contesta Deemon dejando de ayudar a Serena, secando sus manos rápidamente y acercándose a la pequeña -

\- ¡O-oye! - Se queja Serena en alto. -

Deemon la abraza, cayendo la cabeza de ella en su regazo. Con unas mejillas de tono rojizo en los dos, ella acepta el abrazo, que dura unos minutos. La chica se aleja y lo mira a los ojos sonriendo, decidiendo hablar.

\- ¿Pues muy bien, y tu? - Le pregunta aún sonrojada y sonriendo -

\- Bastante bien. - Contesta con la misma cara que ella -

\- ¿Dormiste bien? -

\- ¡Eh tortolitos! Los besitos y mimitos para otro día! - Grita Serena a pleno pulmón.

Como reacción por esto, los dos se separan rapidamente, apartando las miradas y con un gran sonrojo. Deemon da un silbido, al cual responde Lycanroc. Abre la puerta y se dirige a la salir.

\- ¿V-vamos de compras no, Serena? - Contesta muy sonrojado.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es temprano! - Responde agarrando su mano y empujándole dentro.

A esta escena Imyra no le pone buena cara. Deemon resignado cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sofá, Lycanroc a su lado. Ash aparece en el salón.

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saluda el azabache -

\- Buenos días cielo. - Le contesta Serena -

\- ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? - Señala a la parejita de sonrojados -

\- Que esta buena pareja les da vergüenza que les diga que son lindos -

\- Si es que solo miralos, awww.-

Antes esta conversación los dos se siguen sonrojando mas. Deemon tapa su cara con la capucha mientras Imyra se tapa con las manos.

\- Oye ya yendo mas serios... - Suspira Ash para continuar. - ¿Qué hacemos respecto a C.H.A.R.A? -

\- Bueno... Soy el que menos sabe respecto a esto, mas o menos. Tengo una idea igualmente. - Responde Deemon con un tono preocupado. - ¿Tienes un mapa donde aparezca toda la zona de C.H.A.R.A? -

\- Claro. - Asegura Ash mientras hace aparecer un mapa de la zona en una pantalla holografía, que muestra la ciudad y por encima un gran circulo negro de mayor tamaño de Luminalia.-

\- Bien. Esto - Señala el circulo negro - Es la zona de C.H.A.R.A, ¿no? - Ash asiente - ¿No te suena de algo esta zona...? Hemos estado ahí mucho antes. - Ash sorprendido se da cuenta de que se refiere y da una sonrisa. - Veo que te has dado cuenta. Para las que no, esta es la zona donde antes se ubicaba la base del equipo Xenón. - Serena abre un poco los ojos mientras Imyra los mira confundida - No se si te distes cuenta Serena, o tu Ash. Pero alrededor hay fabricas para crear maquinas, algunas muy alejadas, fuera del circulo. Ese es nuestro objetivo. Hay que localizarlos y destruirlos. -

\- ¿Y con los que están dentro? Si entramos estoy seguro que podríamos infectarnos. - Pregunta Ash. -

\- Bien, aquí hay muchas cosas a tomar en cuenta. Lo primero, soy el único humano que nunca podrá infectarse por C.H.A.R.A. ¿Por qué? Dos razones, una es por mi arco, me protege, es un arma hecha para destruir al virus. Y de segundas... Estoy infectado. -

\- Pero has recuperado esas defensas especiales en tu cuerpo, ¿no? - Dice Diego entrando a la sala. -

\- Exactamente. - Dice con una sonrisa confiada y señalandole. - Yo estuve infectado hace 3 años, cuando tenía ese virus en una fase primeriza. Diego fue quien tuvo que salvarme de esa. - Relata mirándole. - Gracias a eso, nuestro cuerpo crea "defensas" que nos protegen, así que aunque nos infectemos, no nos afectan. Soy la primera y única persona que ha sido infectada y ha podido sobrevivir, ya que yo fui infectado en sus partes tempranas, cuando era igual que el virus Xenón. - Inspira y espira profundamente - Ahora el caso es, ¿Cómo entráis ustedes? Y quizás la respuesta sea los Skells. Quizás sean objetos lo suficientemente rígidos y gruesos como para aguantar y no ser infectados. -

\- Así que... En resumen. Tu eres el unico que no puede infectarse, y nuestro objetivo es eliminar sus fabricas para que no cree mas robots, primero por fuera y luego por dentro. ¿No? - Resume Imyra con un poco de duda -

\- ¡Exactamente! Perdón por tanto bla bla bla, pero es que ya sabéis como soy jeje. - Contesta Deemon rascándose la nuca. -

\- Pues hay trabajo que hacer! Pero primero a comer, gente - Menciona Serena con energía. -

* * *

...

...

...

\- Ayyy, ¿En serio que tengo que estar aquí? -

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tienes que comprarte muuucha ropa, que esa está vieja ya. -

Serena agarra el brazo de Deemon y hace que entre en la tienda. Estando un buen rato eligiendo ropa. Poco a poco Deemon participa mas y empieza a opinar sobre la ropa que eligen y tiene más ánimos. El tiempo va pasando, y la ropa comprada aumentando. Al final deciden irse a tomarse un café, con bolsas en sus manos.

\- Vaya... Esto ha sido mas divertido de lo esperado. - Menciona Deemon con una sonrisa -

\- Te lo dije tonto, esto iba a ser genial. -

\- Es que después de tanta presión... Es relajante la verdad. -

\- ¿Tuvo que ser difícil no? -

\- Difícil fue... - Dice con un tono triste - Pero al menos fueron buenos momentos en los que me uní mucho con él. -

\- Ya veo. -

Deemon mira el cielo mientras sonríe y pasean de vuelta a casa. Se para, y levanta la mano abierta apuntando al cielo, después cierra la mano con una sonrisa confiada. Serena se le queda viendo mientras observa las nubes.

* * *

...

...

...

Se escuchan toques en la puerta, y Deuce decide ir y abrirla. Al otro lado están Serena y Deemon, con unas bolsas llenas de ropa. Entran y empiezan a colocarlos en la mesa. Se ve a Imyra distraída jugando con Lycanroc. Deemon se acerca a ella, se agacha y pone la mano en su cabeza mientras la mira. Ella le mira con un ligero sonrojo y le hace caso omiso. Deemon se levanta y se fija en que la noche aparecía poco a poco.

\- Poco a poco acaba el día gente - Dice señalando el balcón, el que se ve perfectamente como el cielo está adquiriendo tonos mas oscuros. -

\- Mañana tengo el presentimiento de que será un día jodido... - Susurra Ash mientras mira a todo el equipo, con cara de preocupación. -

Deemon mira a Ash y le da una mirada confiada. Pikachu se acerca y se acomoda en su hombro, relajando los dos al azabache.

\- No te rindas hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? - Contesta el ojos verdes a Ash, mientras saca su espada y lo apunta. Todos se quedan extrañados y perplejos. -

\- Nunca nos rendiremos, tomo nota. - Responde el azabache, haciendo aparecer su arma y apuntando a Deemon, juntandolas, con una sonrisa en los dos. -


End file.
